Dark Clouds On the Horizon
by Wile
Summary: Sequel to Messing With the Wrong Woman. Why Can't Snape let himself be happy and what can make him change his mind?
1. Why Did I Have To Know?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, sadly. JKR would be the owner. But they're fun to borrow!  
  
A/N: This would be the sequel to Messing With the Wrong Woman. That said, both could be stand alone stories so you don't necessarily need one w/o the other. Anyway, this one is a lot more angsty. It's also a lot longer. Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Part 1  
  
Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, awoke as if torn from a pleasant dream. All truth be told, he had. Yesterday's events were the stuff of dreams. If someone had told him seven years ago that he would fall in love with Hermione Granger and she would fall in love with him, he would have scowled furiously and hexed him or her to oblivion. But, with the course of time, it had happened. Last night they had declared their love for one another thanks to Hermione's persistence, and Snape had gone to bed feeling the happiest he ever had. He dreamt of her all night: being with her, loving her, being hers. However, a relentless knocking on his door crudely ended his dreams.  
  
Turning to check the time (7:30), he groaned loudly. "I'm coming. You can stop your bloody pounding!" He had an idea of who was the culprit. Only two people could get past the wards on the first two doors. The third was more for privacy so he never placed bothered with a ward.  
  
Snape rolled out of bed and trudged to the door to open it. He still had on his sleeping robes, black as the darkest night. "Hello, Minerva. Do come in," he said to Professor McGonagall. She was obviously disturbed, so he thought it best to be polite. "To what do I owe this early visit?"  
  
"Severus, do you know what you've done?"  
  
"To what are you referring?" he asked, sitting down in a nearby chair.  
  
"You know quite well what I'm talking about. You're not only placing yourself in greater danger, but Miss Granger as well, and I don't mean just physically. The emotional effects alone are enough to destroy you both."  
  
He knew she was right. This is what he had not wanted to think about. He had literally forced himself not to think about any of it, but he knew he needed to see the truth for what it was.  
  
McGonagall continued. "Don't' forget the students, Severus. If they found out, you'd most certainly meet an unpleasant end. As for as we know, Malfoy hasn't told anyone, but we can't afford to have him telling his father. Lucious would hunt both you and Hermione."  
  
"Thank you, Minerva," he responded angrily. She flinched so he softened his tone. "I've spent many hours thinking about the consequences. Why do you think I've held back? I was . . . am scared. If anything happened to any of them, especially Hermione, and I was responsible, I couldn't live with myself. Minerva," at this point she was sitting in a chair opposite him listening intently. "These students, this school, mean more to me than anything. I didn't have a choice last night. I have no regrets other than not having an alternative."  
  
"Severus," she said getting up, "please be careful how you proceed. Try to find Draco Malfoy and talk to him before he tells someone, as well."  
  
"I plan to find him this morning," he replied, standing to open the door from Professor McGonagall.  
  
"And Miss Granger?"  
  
"I only hope she won't hate me for what I know I must do."  
  
"My only advice is to be gentle, for your sake and hers," she said before leaving. Snape closed the door behind her. What looked like a bright day had suddenly become very cloudy. Thunderstorms were likely on the horizon for him. He only hoped it would go quickly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione could not have been much happier. Okay, she could have been happier because she had to deal with Ron this morning. She understood why he hated Snape. The Potions Master had a tendency to pick on the Gryffindors more than any other house. He also had a reputation for being the meanest teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione knew better though. She knew it was an act to keep up his image. Snape's spy work was too important for him to come off as nice, which, in reality, most everyone who knew him well would say was true to an extent. Hermione just had to convince Ron of this. She really did not want to deal with him, but he and Harry were waiting in the common room.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione," Harry yawned.  
  
"Good morning, Harry, "she replied. "Morning, Ron." He just sat and stared at the floor until Harry nudged him. Hermione thought she heard a mumbled "morning." She quickly decided she should forgo being nice and just get to it. Breakfast could wait. 'Ron, I know you hate Professor Snape. You can hate me too if you want, but that doesn't change how I feel about him." That did the trick.  
  
"Hermione, he's Snape! How many times do I have to tell you? He's evil! E-V-I-L, evil!" Harry, surprised by Ron's outburst did not quite know how to react. Instead, he just stared at his supposed best friend open mouthed. "Harry, you have to agree with me. Snape is a Death Eater. How much more evil could he get without being You-Know-Who?" This pulled Harry back to the real world. He noticed Hermione was fuming so he quickly jumped to her defense.  
  
"Ron, Snape is not evil. Yes, he was, emphasis on was, a Death Eater. However, if he hadn't done all the spy work, we'd probably all be dead. Ron, your pig-headed ignorance is getting to be too much. Come on, Hermione. Let's go to breakfast." He left, Hermione in tow.  
  
"If you ever decide to leave your little world, you're free to join us," she said before leaving.  
  
Ron stared after Harry and Hermione. Had Harry really just defended Snape? It seemed wrong. Was he the only one who saw how he would hurt her? Plus, it was just creepy. Snape in love was just . . . ew. Ron did not want to go there. He also did not really want to follow Harry and Hermione, but he was getting hungry. The common room was kind of lonely too, being as it was just him. Everyone who had stayed over Christmas Holiday was at breakfast, so Ron decided to join them whether Harry and Hermione were there or not. Was he really as dense as everyone thought? He would show them. In fact, he would prove it this morning at breakfast. Yeah, that's what he would do.  
  
End Part 1  
  
Please review! 


	2. Uh, what?

This chapter gets a bit silly, just to warn you. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Part 2  
  
Around the time Harry and Hermione were arguing with Ron, Snape was wandering into the Great Hall. Dumbledore and McGonagall had been watching for him. The change from his normal demeanor was quite obvious to the Headmaster.  
  
"Minerva, I told you not to see him this morning. He deserves any happiness he can get," said the Headmaster to the witch sitting next to him.  
  
"What would you have me do, Albus? Sit idly by as he destroys himself and Hermione?" came her curt reply. "Besides, he knew what must be done even before I told him."  
  
"For all our sakes, then, I hope he doesn't do anything rash. If I could, I'd take his place. He's like a son to me, you know."  
  
"I know, Albus. We all love him dearly. I've never met a better man."  
  
"Quiet now, Minerva. He's coming this way," and both of them continued eating their ham and eggs.  
  
Snape figured he should at least attempt to eat some breakfast before finding Draco. With any luck, the blond would be in the Great Hall, but there was no sign of him.  
  
"Good morning, Albus. Hello again, Minerva," he said politely.  
  
"Morning, Severus. I trust you slept well," stated Dumbledore.  
  
"Sleep was not the problem. It was the waking that was a bit rude," came the Potion Master's response. McGonagall looked sternly at her plate for a moment before she realized he was not angry with her. "Have you seen Mr. Malfoy about this morning?"  
  
"Alas, no. He has yet to come for breakfast along with Misters Potter and Weasley, as well as Miss Granger," Dumbledore told Snape.  
  
"Please, sit with us for a bit," McGonagall requested. "You look like you could use a bite to eat."  
  
"Thank you, Minerva," Snape replied. "I think I will join you this morning," he said, forcing a small smile as he sat down. His thoughts were on Hermione at the mention of her name.  
  
They engaged in small talk while they finished their food. Snape was about to leave when he saw Draco enter. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall noticed their colleague stiffen a bit upon seeing the boy. They realized why: Hermione and Harry were right behind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione and Harry were discussing Ron's behavior when they entered the Great Hall behind Draco. He could not help overhearing, and, seeing as he was in a foul mood, decided to comment.  
  
"If it was up to me, I'd have you all transfigured into Spam. That would solve all your problems. You'd be hated by everyone then, and you wouldn't have to try so hard to make people like you," he sneered. However, Harry started giggling. He couldn't help it. When Draco mentioned Spam, Harry thought of something he had seen Uncle Vernon watching.  
  
"What's so funny, Potter? Do you actually_ like_ Spam?"  
  
Hermione could not figure out what Harry was giggling about. She despised Spam with a passion. And decided it would be awful to be turned into it. Curiosity got the better of her though. "Harry, seriously. What is so funny about Spam?"  
  
In a high pitched voice that reminded Hermione of a chicken, he replied, "I don't like Spam!" and doubled over with laughter. He regained his composure a moment later. Hermione was looked at him confusedly. Draco continued to glare at him. Harry quickly explained. "Uncle Vernon was watching this show one day and there was this guy dressed like a girl, right? So he and another guy were in a diner. However, the diner only served dishes with Spam. The guy who was a guy loved it, but the guy who was a girl hated it. There was also a Spam song sung by these vikings that would start whenever Spam was mentioned more than once in a line." He started chuckling to himself again.  
  
Draco still did not understand what was so funny to Harry, so he walked into the Great Hall leaving the two Gryffindors alone. Hermione was picturing the whole thing and was giggling as she and Harry followed Draco. Because of her giggling, she missed Professor Snape getting up from the Teachers' table and dragging Draco behind him. Ron, however, witnessed the whole scene on his way to join the others. He was still staring at the doors when he sat next to Harry. Hermione was across the table.  
  
"Hi, Ron," Harry and Hermione said in unison, both still slightly amused by the Spam.  
  
"What's wrong with you two? This isn't about Snape is it?"  
  
"No," Harry said. "Spam."  
  
"Huh?" Ron replied.  
  
"Never mind," Hermione said. "Have you finally come around, or are you here to make your point again?"  
  
Ron looked at her for a moment, considering. Finally, he said, "I don't agree with it, but I've decided to be supportive. I want proof though. Proof that Snape isn't a total monster. Get him to be nice to me in class, give me a compliment, or anything that shows he's what you say he is. I'm not taking your word or Harry's word. I want to hear it _and_ see it for myself."  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment. Ron was going to be a tough sell. They knew he would still think Snape was horrible, even if he did the best thing anyone could ever do for someone else. Ron always had to be difficult.  
  
"Okay, it's a deal," Hermione heard herself say. She had seven more days until break was over and just as many days to convince Severus to do something. She just had to figure out what that was going to be. What had she gotten herself into?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
If Hermione thought she was in deep, Draco Malfoy was sure he was in deeper. Out of nowhere Snape had appeared behind him at the breakfast table. Draco motioned to sit down, but was quickly picked up by his cloak. He had never realized how strong his former mentor was. What else was he capable of doing? Bad thoughts began running through his mind as he was hauled to the dungeon. Snape set Draco down in a front desk and turned to face the wall. He was composing his thoughts. Draco just stared at the back of Snape's robes, unsure of what to do. He figured not moving was a good idea at this point. Snape had his eyes closed as he turned to face Draco finally. When he opened them, Draco did not see anger, but rather a hint of fear. He had never known the Potions Master to be afraid, at least not openly. What surprised him more was that Snape was allowing him to see it. Something was happening that he did not want to miss. Last night's anger left Draco, and now he was curious and almost apologetic. He knew that whatever Snape was about to tell him would change everything. This was more important than anything that had happened to him before and that was saying a lot.  
  
End Pt. 2  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Spam sketch borrowed courtesy of Monty Python. This was the silly chapter, and for some apparent reason, I couldn't come up w/any good insults. I apologize if my skewed view of Spam offends you, but I really don't like it and I wouldn't much like to be turned into it. That said, the next chapter will be more serious. 


	3. Allegiances

Part 3  
  
Severus Snape had no clue what he was going to say to Draco Malfoy until the words tumbled from his mouth. Once he began, he knew everything between him and the young man would change. He only hoped the boy was paying attention.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I know how you must feel about my relationship with Miss Granger. There was once a time when I felt the same." Honesty was best, especially when one could relate. "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin cannot mix, correct?" This was said with a mysterious smile and got a chuckle out of Draco. "Wrong!" Snape yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. He grimaced slightly at the impact before continuing. Draco was giving Snape his full attention now, and he was not about to lose it.  
  
"This school was created to educate young wizards such as yourself. It is meant to encourage cooperation among _all_ students regardless of house and year."  
  
Seemingly off topic, he continued, "This war has taught me something, Draco. Something about love, trust, and friendships. The wizarding world survives because of Muggle-borns. They are _not_ a bane to our existence," bordering on pleading he stated this. "Albus Dumbledore stressed this to me when I first began here. That said, it must be stated that I trust Hermione Granger. I trust Harry Potter. . ." Draco was staring dumbfounded at this point. He wasn't sure he was hearing Snape correctly. Trusting Potter?  
  
". . . And Draco, I trust you to do the right thing. I know your father has placed great emphasis on what you do after Hogwarts, but I want to put emphasis on something else. No matter who tries to make your decisions for you, only the ones you trust and who trust you are looking out for your best interest. However, you are the one who must make the decisions that will be best for you."  
  
Because he found it relevant to the topic at hand, Snape continued by saying, "I'm not proud of my activities as a Death Eater. I've had nightmares for years. It was only this year those nightmares began to abate. Slowly, my dreams turned toward Miss Granger. At first I didn't understand why. I understand now, after yesterday evening. I _needed_ comfort. I _needed_ a guiding light. She has provided me with a source of hope. That is why, Mr. Malfoy," Snape's sudden turn to formalities was not lost on Draco. He realized the seriousness of the situation. "You must tell no one about us. I've already put Miss Granger in even greater danger than she was by just being Potter's friend. I beg you not to reveal any of what you know, for it could mean the death of the wizarding world, as well as the rest of mankind," he finished on this serious note.  
  
Draco had a lot to take in. Snape trusted him. He would not let the Potions Master down. He could not do that after everything the older man had done for him. Draco had finally come to the realization that had been eating way at his brain all year. His way was not that of the Death Eaters and his father. No, Snape had told him that he was so much better.  
  
Snape sat at his desk and watched silently as Draco processed everything. Was there still hope, or was it too late? He would soon find out. Patience was critical because he would not and could not force Draco into a decision the young man would not agree to.  
  
"Professor," the blond finally said, "I want to thank you. I want to help whatever way I can. My place is here. You've shown me that."  
  
Snape cold have hugged Draco at the moment, but he chose to remain seated at his desk. "Thank you, Draco. We need any help we can get." That was a relief. "You may leave now," Snape dismissed Draco.  
  
"Professor, one more thing."  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I'll try to set an example for the other students. To be honest, Potter and his friends aren't that bad. I mean, not as bad as I once thought. If you can accept them, so can I. I don't want to see what you've seen. I think I'll do all right by sticking with them."  
  
"I believe you will, but, Draco, be patient. Mr. Weasley can be very stubborn, much like you. Don't force anything. It would, most certainly, be disastrous." Draco wanted to laugh at how much the Potions Master reminded him of the Headmaster at that moment, but he shook off the thought.  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you for everything, sir." He was to the door when he turned and said, "Congratulations, by the way." Draco left the dungeon. The closing of the door resounded though the room and Snape's head.  
  
He had not given Hermione much thought until Draco brought up Harry. He dreaded what he had to do. Damn that girl and her persistence. Why did he have to experience love only to be forced to turn away from it. These were the times he dearly wished he had never been involved with Voldemort and the dark forces. He wanted to experience the finer things in life. Did he not deserve that by now? No, not yet. He still had his mission. "Fuck!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco was feeling a lot better after his encounter with Snape. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere. Lately, he had been rather lonely being one of only three Slytherins to stay for the holidays. Lucius Malfoy explicitly stated Draco was not welcome if he was not going to accept his ways and the younger Malfoy had made no indication by the time Christmas holiday arrived. As such, Crabbe and Goyle had left Draco with two first years. Sometimes he wondered why he kept those two lunkheads around. They were not good for anything but mild intimidation which really only worked on the younger kids anyway.  
  
He was almost to the common room when he decided to go to the Great Hall instead. Snape had dragged him from the table before he had a chance to eat, so Draco was hoping to find a bite to eat. He found Harry and Ron playing Wizards Chess and Hermione reading. What better time to try to make friends out of enemies than the present?  
  
"Hello, Draco. Would you like some Spam?" asked Harry jokingly.  
  
"No thanks, Harry. But I am hungry. Is there anything left?"  
  
Ron could not believe he had just heard Draco being nice to Harry. Something strange was going on; he was sure of it. "What? Daddy doesn't feed you anymore, Malfoy?" Snape was right. Ron Weasley would be a challenge.  
  
"Look, Ron, I'm not my father. All I asked is if there was something I could eat. You don't have to be rude about it," he spat back.  
  
Harry and Hermione had shared a look when Draco originally responded to Harry. They knew immediately what had happened. Hermione smiled and Harry smiled back. To stop Ron from making another comment, Harry responded first. "Hermione, can you take Draco to the kitchen?"  
  
"I can. Come on, Draco. No starving allowed here." Hermione stood and walked out of the Great Hall with Draco at her side. Ron watched helplessly before turning on Harry.  
  
"What was that about? Now you're consorting with the enemy! Are you going to join Slytherin next? It's possible you were sorted wrong. I heard the hat! It said you would do well in Slytherin."  
  
Harry looked at Ron. He stared for a minute or two before finally responding angrily. "You don't get it, Ron. This isn't about houses. This isn't about family reputations. This sure isn't about some bloody sorting! This is **_war_**, Ron, and Draco has just chosen his side, ours! We shouldn't fight like this amongst ourselves. You're the one who's acting like you're on Voldemort's side, not us!" Harry left angrily to find Hermione leaving a furious Ron at the table. Harry vaguely heard the crashing of chess pieces as he left the Great Hall.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had witnessed the whole event. He was glad to see Draco was no longer a wild card, but he was also deeply worried about Ronald Weasley's behavior. The red head did not want to accept that Snape and Draco were on their side. Something needed to be done, especially with Snape's next big move. "This is quite the mess, Severus. I hope you can clean it up," the headmaster seemed to say to no one in particular.  
  
End Part 3 


	4. What Have I Done?

Snape found Hermione talking with Draco in one of the corridors near the entrance to the kitchen. He could not help smiling at the fact they were getting along. What pleased him even more was that he was the catalyst in the whole affair. For once in his life, Snape felt he had done something right. However, his elation was short lived as he remembered why he had gone in search of Hermione in the first place. He had been dreading it all morning and he knew he would lose his nerve if he waited until afternoon.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," he began, trying to sound happy, "it's nice to see two of my favorite students getting along for once."  
  
Hermione was taken a little off guard by Snape's sudden presence. She was not quite sure how to act with Draco around, so she just smiled politely.  
  
"Hello, Professor. I just want to thank you again. You gave me the push I needed to make the right decision," said Draco.  
  
Hermione was not surprised by what Draco had said. She had always thought he would not follow in his father's footsteps. It did not seem to be his style. It was at this moment, though, that she realized how much influence Snape really had. He definitely had a way of inspiring people. 'Just another one of his adorable qualities,' she thought.  
  
"I'm glad to know you feel that way, Draco. It is comments like yours that making teaching so rewarding." The blond could not help smiling. "Hermione, may I have a word please?"  
  
"Certainly, sir," she responded formally. If she kept being so formal, his job would be a little easier.  
  
"Excuse us, Draco," said Snape politely to the young man he now considered his peer.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. I'm going to look for Harry. Thought we could share some Quidditch moves or something. Thanks again, Professor Snape."  
  
Snape watched solemnly as Draco walked down the hall. Turning to Hermione, he said, "We'll go to my office so we can have some privacy." The only problem was that all he was thinking at that moment was how much he wanted someone else to do it. This was not going to be pretty, and he was not sure either of them would come out of it physically and emotionally well.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey, Potter! Wait up!" Harry heard as he was walking to the Gryffindor common room. He turned to see who it was.  
  
"Oh, hi, Draco. I'm sorry about Ron. He just . . . well, you know how he is. What are you doing here?'  
  
"I thought we could talk, or do, well, friend stuff," came the awkward response.  
  
"Yeah, all right," said Harry. "Let's go down to the Great Hall. Are you any good at Wizards Chess?"  
  
"I'm not bad. I beat Crabbe and Goyle when they were a team."  
  
Both boys chuckled at this. Crabbe and Goyle were was thick as rocks. Anyone could beat them, even when they were a team. They walked to the Great Hall, talking about Quidditch and school. Harry notice Ron playing Exploding Snap with Colin Creevy, a sixth year Gryffindor who idolized Harry. Draco pointed to the next table where the chessboard was sitting. He and Harry sat down to play. Harry had Draco's king checked and mated in nine moves. Right after he announced the checkmate, a loud shout could be heard from Colin. Ron ran out of the Great hall. Harry and Draco shared a look.  
  
"I better go after him," said Harry.  
  
"This is my fault, isn't it?"  
  
"No. It's not your fault, Draco. It's Ron's. He's convinced Professor Snape has it in for Hermione and you're going to be a traitor to our side." Harry got up to leave. "Oh, and thanks for the game."  
  
"No problem. I want a rematch later though."  
  
"You got it," said Harry on his way out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione could tell Severus wanted his space. He was walking stiffer than normal and he was not looking at her, just his shoes, the floor, a painting here or there, and the corridor ahead; basically anything that was not her. She had this intense feeling she did not want to hear what he had to say. They walked in silence all the way to the dungeon. When they reached his office, Severus opened the door for Hermione. He thought he better be a gentleman before delivering his speech. He realized his options were few. He could either put her in greater danger if Voldemort ever found out about their involvement or break her heart. It was better she lived and hated him, he decided. Then, at least, he knew she was somewhat safe. Ultimately, it was the lesser of two evils.  
  
Both of them were standing quietly, looking at the floor. Finally, curiosity got the better of Hermione.  
  
"Severus, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
  
He had to do it, but he hated himself for it. Little did he know how much more he would hate himself when he finished having his say. With a heavy heart, he sat her in a chair and sat across from her.  
  
"Hermione, I . . no, we can't do this."  
  
Did she hear him correctly?  
  
"What do you mean we? It sounds a lot more like you than me. I want this. You wanted this. At least, I thought you did . . . " she responded harshly.  
  
"I do want this. I want you, Hermione," he replied, looking her straight in the eye. "However, we cannot have a relationship together. Not with this war."  
  
"Are you afraid I'll put you in danger, because it still sounds like a you thing."  
  
She was furious. He knew she would be, but there was not an alternative until Voldemort was gone. If anyone beyond those who already knew found out he was with a muggle born, he would not only be compromised, but they would be tortured to death if not something worse. Severus shuddered to think what they would do to Hermione.  
  
"It is not just for my sake. Do you realize the position we'll both be put in if someone finds out? It's a miracle no one has been told by Weasley yet! Hermione, I will not be the cause of your death. This, this _thing_ between us ends now before it goes any further!"  
  
That did it. That set off the flood. He had made Hermione cry in class once or twice before, but this time it hurt. Severus Snape had never felt such intense heartbreak. Of course, he had never loved anyone as much.  
  
He could only look sadly on as Hermione's tears fell. He would lose his resolve if he made any attempt to sooth her. Finally, she spoke. "You insensitive bastard! I hate you, Severus Snape!" and she ran out of the dungeon, tears still falling.  
  
The slamming of the door barely registered as the overwhelming sense of guilt and loss flooded over him. Snape could feel the warm tears rolling down his own cheeks. He hoped she could forgive him someday. She was right about one thing, though. It was more his problem than hers. She was already in great danger by being Harry Potter's friend. He vowed to himself he would protect them, each and every one. "Better a foolish bastard's death than someone with a whole life of possibilities ahead," he said to himself.  
  
End Part 4 


	5. The Dangers of Love

"Better a foolish bastard's death than someone with a whole life of possibilities ahead."  
  
"Foolish, yes, but a bastard you are not, Severus," he heard a voice say from the doorway.  
  
"If you've come to console me, Albus, your time has been greatly wasted."  
  
Dumbledore just ignored Snape's comment. "Severus, have I ever told you how important you are around here? I don't just mean to me, but to everyone, students included?"  
  
"No, but wouldn't your time be better spent doing something productive?" Snape asked, desperately wanting his space.  
  
"Actually, it wouldn't. At this very moment, Miss Grange is holed up in her dormitory and won't let anyone in. Mr. Potter is attempting to explain the situation to Mr. Weasley who won't' listen, and Mr. Malfoy is playing Wizards Chess with a very astounded Colin Creevy. I believe young Draco even complimented him on his photographs."  
  
"Wonderful," Snape replied sarcastically. "What does this have to do with me?" He still did not look at the older wizard.  
  
"Severus, whether you believe it or not, each one of these students relies on you. Mr. Malfoy sees you as a father. Mr. Potter acknowledges you as the reason he's still alive. Mr. Weasley would too if he wasn't so stubborn. And, as for Miss Granger, she has relished in your ability to challenge her. You see, Severus, every student who comes through this school learns from you, whether they admit it or not. You are the cornerstone of this establishment in a way."  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Transfigurations Professor, took this opportunity to walk in.  
  
"Oh, great. Another pep talk is it? Are you the one who's going to tell me to fix this and apologize; say I was sorry?"  
  
"Actually, yes I am, Severus," McGonagall replied.  
  
"If you two don't leave me to some time by myself, I may just have to commit suicide." He didn't really mean it; it was more of a point.  
  
"Yes, well, if you don't at least try to make this better, Miss Granger my do just that," said McGonagall, playing along. Snape had not thought of that. Fortunately, Hermione had not either, but Severus was unaware of that fact.  
  
"Merlin, could this get any worse?" he asked to no one in particular. Dumbledore was now wandering around the dungeon, looking at various supplies. He could have left, but he wanted to find out what Minerva had to say. Severus probably needed to hear it anyway. Served him right.  
  
McGonagall spoke. "Severus, I told you to be gentle."  
  
"Yes, that would have worked wonderfully." Again the sarcasm. "Minerva, do you honestly think I wanted to do this?'  
  
"You didn't have to do it. No one forced you."  
  
"Then what was all that this morning? You basically told me I had to."  
  
"When have you ever listened to me? Severus, I demand you talk to her. You've most assuredly broken the poor girl's heart. Besides, she's no use to us this way and neither are you."  
  
"All right! That's quite enough. I'll talk to her. I'll be lucky if she'll ever talk to me again, but I will try," Snape finally said out of exasperation.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he walked out of the room. Minerva followed at his heels. They had sufficiently done their job.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry was desperately trying to talk to Ron who was avoiding him when Hermione ran through the Gryffindor common room to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"I knew it!" Ron said, triumphantly. "Harry, I told you Snape was no good. I accept your apology."  
  
"What apology?" Harry asked, rather upset. "Snape is not evil!"  
  
"Then how do you explain Hermione?"  
  
Harry could not answer that. To be honest, he was quite baffled by it.  
  
"I told you, Harry," Ron said to his silence. "You have to believe me now. If he really loved her, he wouldn't have made her cry like that. Probably did something really bad."  
  
Harry could not take it anymore. He needed answers, and he needed to get away from Ron before something bad really did happen between the two friends. Harry ran to the girls' dorm.  
  
"Hermione, let me in. Please? Come on Hermione. You need to talk about this!"  
  
"Go way! I'm never coming out, and you're never coming in. Just leave me alone!" she responded.  
  
Harry knew he was not getting in that way.  
  
"Alohamora." Nothing.  
  
"Alohamora!" Still nothing.  
  
"Come on Hermione. At least tell me what happened."  
  
"I'm not talking to anyone!"  
  
Harry just sighed as he slumped by the door. He definitely was getting nowhere that way. Maybe someone else would be more helpful. It was worth a shot.  
  
"Fine, you stay in there. Don't expect me to leave for long. I'll be back later," he said. As an afterthought, Harry added, "with Snape!" He ran down to the common room, past a smug Ron and to the Great Hall. If he had not rushed off so quickly, Harry would have heard an agonizing sob from Hermione. Why did he have to mention that name? She could not bare it. She would rather die before admitting to Ron he had been right. No, she would stay here come Hell, high water, or Moldy Voldy himself. When Hermione made up her mind, there was no going back.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Draco, I need your help," a breathless Harry said to the Slytherin who was now helping some astounded first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs with their homework.  
  
"What's wrong? It's not Ron again, is it?'  
  
Harry shook his head. "Hermione."  
  
Draco became very serious. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."  
  
They moved to a corner of the hall and spoke in whispers.  
  
Harry continued, "She ran into the Gryffindor tower and locked herself in her dormitory. She'd definitely been crying."  
  
"Snape?  
  
"I can't think of any other reason."  
  
"But why would he . . he seemed so happy." Draco asked. He was very concerned. Something was wrong, and it needed to be righted immediately.  
  
"I think we should find him. Maybe he would tell us something."  
  
"No, not now. It's almost dinnertime. If he doesn't show up, we'll go look for him. If he does show, then we'll observe him and see if he's acting oddly."  
  
"Oh, I get it," Harry said. "We'll create less suspicion that way. I always knew you were good at this stuff, Draco."  
  
"Thanks," replied Draco, a bit bashfully.  
  
End Part 5 


	6. So You're Good Then?

A/N: I'm well aware of the fact Draco progressed a bit quickly. I needed him to for some of the parts and did not wish to get into the specifics, as that would be a fic in itself. Anyway, we're getting to the fun part now. Don't forget to review!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Part 6  
  
Ron was growing restless. He wished Hermione would talk to him, but figured he would end up being cursed if he persisted. Once again, the common room was empty, so he went to dinner. The sight that met him there made him even unhappier. Harry was sitting next to Draco Malfoy of all people. However, he put on a brave face and sat down with them, much to Harry's surprise.  
  
"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" Ron asked.  
  
"No" and "Go ahead" could be heard.  
  
In the next moment, however, Harry and Draco were preoccupied elsewhere. Professor Snape had just arrived for dinner. Dumbledore and McGonagall were watching him closely, as well. They had been the ones to leave him in his sad state after all. He did not appear any happier, which Draco and Harry noticed immediately. Ron had even noticed the change in the Potions Master. He was greatly surprised by how deflated Snape appeared. What happened to the confident, over bearing and frightening professor he knew? This Snape seemed . . . human.  
  
"Harry," Ron nudged his friend, "What's wrong with Snape?"  
  
"Gee, Ron, I don't know! What do you think is wrong?" he responded half angrily, half sarcastically.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
Draco decided to speak up. "Are you that much of a dunder head, Weasley? Even I saw it." This received stares from Harry and Ron. "Okay, it took a bit of convincing, but I realize it's always been there.'  
  
"Do you believe us now?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm starting to, but I don't have to like it, do I?"  
  
"You have to be supportive, but you don't need to like it."  
  
"Oh, okay," Ron, replied nonchalantly. He added, "I'm really sorry, Harry."  
  
"You should be, but I accept your apology. It's Hermione you should really be apologizing to though. She needs to hear it more than I."  
  
"Yeah, she's gonna be difficult right now though. Still totally locked in her . . . I'm an idiot." He received a look from Draco and Harry. "Anyway, I'm sorry to you too, Draco. I just didn't expect it. I mean, you can't be that bad if you're letting Colin beat you at Wizards Chess!"  
  
Draco and Harry just smiled at one another for a moment before the blond said, "That's all right, Ron. You always were a bit slow."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Harry agreed as he was eating a roll. "It's true, Ron."  
  
"Eh, you're right. I'm only good at creating a mess of things. Why do you keep me around, Harry?"  
  
"You're my best friend. Besides, you've saved my life a time or two. That's what best friends do."  
  
"Thanks." Ron blushed furiously at the compliment.  
  
Draco had been intently watching Snape during the conversation between Ron and Harry. The Professor was getting up to leave. "Harry, time to go," he said.  
  
"What do I do?" Ron asked. "I want to help."  
  
Harry responded. "Apologize to Hermione, and try to get her to talk to you."  
  
All three got up to leave. Harry and Draco were following Snape at a distance, and Ron headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore, who had been watching everything as normal, smiled.  
  
"Minerva, that's one disaster avoided."  
  
"Yes, but Albus, the biggest has yet to be resolved."  
  
"In time, my dear. In time."  
  
"I have the feeling Severus only promised to do something to get rid of us," she felt the need to comment.  
  
"There are other forces at work here. I trust Severus and Hermione will work out this difficulty yet today."  
  
"You better be right, Albus, or we're all in trouble."  
  
The headmaster just smiled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Normally, Snape would never admit his guard was down, but in this particular moment, he had. Harry and Draco had been following him, and he had not even been aware of it until just now. He mused as to why that might have been.  
  
After McGonagall and Dumbledore had left him, Snape's day went from worse to worst. The Dark Mark had begun burning on his left arm. He had been summoned. Tonight was the night. He had to go or they would know for sure he was a traitor. The whole fiasco had thrown him into even more of a stupor than he had currently been. Now Potter and Malfoy were holding him up. This was not good.  
  
"Professor Snape, Why did you do it?" demanded Harry.  
  
"I assure you, I do not know what you are talking about," he responded cruelly.  
  
This enraged Draco. "You do know what you did. This is a worse offense than any my father committed against me!" They saw the hurt in Snape's eyes at that moment. Lucius Malfoy was a particularly sore spot for him in more than one way. It served as a painful reminder of what he must do and why he had ended his relationship with Hermione.  
  
"All right," he snarled angrily. "In here, let's go."  
  
Harry and Draco were ushered into Snape's classroom. He slammed the door out of anger, pain, and regret. It was a nice release, but all to short.  
  
"Tell no one of this, not even Hermione. Promise me on your lives."  
  
"We promise," Harry and Draco said simultaneously.  
  
He did not really believe them, but then again, he did not particularly care. He just needed to be rid of them to get on with his business.  
  
Snape rolled back his sleeve, revealing the very visible Dark Mark. "This is why. I cannot risk putting Miss Granger in more danger than she already is in. If I were to die, it's better she had not gotten close. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be," he finished harshly.  
  
Both young men were taken aback by Snape's bluntness. They had not expected it. They had not even considered it. However, they did know Snape needed to come back alive and in one piece. It was not just for Hermione, but also for everyone. Losing him suddenly seemed like to great a loss for the school and the world.  
  
"Professor, please be careful," Draco quietly said.  
  
Snape then did the unexpected. He hugged Draco. "I _will_ come back. _Severus Snape has not seen his last night."_ He then proceeded to hug Harry before leaving. Both boys stood in shock looking after the Professor's retreating form.  
  
"Did he sound convincing to you?" asked Harry finally.  
  
"No. In fact, I'm more worried now."  
  
"Me too. Poor Hermione. Poor Snape. Poor us. Poor everyone . . ."  
  
"Yeah," Draco agreed sadly.  
  
End Part 6 


	7. And So It Starts

Part 7 - - - We're Halfway Home, folks!  
  
"Hermione!" Ron was pounding on the door this time. "Hermione, you have to come out sometime. Look, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. You were right. Snape is on our side!" He hoped his apology and admittance to being wrong would convince her to let him in.  
  
Hermione heard Ron well enough, but at that moment she was watching a dark, hooded figure resembling the man in question making his way toward the Forbidden Forest. Needless to say, this only made her unhappier.  
  
Finally, deciding she should talk to someone, Hermione let Ron into the room. "No, you were right, Ron. What was I thinking? I should never have allowed myself to believe he would really allow himself to have a relationship with a student."  
  
Ron did not like her degrading herself. "But Hermione, I saw him tonight. Professor Snape was miserable. It was like he was someone totally different. He didn't want to let you go."  
  
"He wasn't miserable because of me. It was the Dark Mark. I saw him heading into the forest just now."  
  
"If it was because of the Dark Mark, why hasn't he looked that way before when it's appeared?" Ron would not let her think that little of herself and her place with the Potions Master. "Hermione, I get it now. He didn't want to hurt you, but he had to . . . to protect you."  
  
"Thanks, Ron, but you're not helping any," she said softly.  
  
"Aw, come on, Hermione. Cheer up. He was only trying to do the right thing. At the moment, that's what I'm trying to do too. I admit I was wrong and that I can be an idiot sometimes."  
  
"What about Draco then?" she asked.  
  
"I apologized to him and he accepted." For good measure, he added, "I meant that apology Hermione. Anyway, I'm sorry I'm such an idiot sometimes. I was just having trouble believing someone could change that much, but it wasn't really that big of a change once I really thought about it, for either of them."  
  
"Ron, I knew you'd come around." She hugged him. It was more for her comfort than his, but Ron gladly obliged. Once, he would have actually reveled in it, but now it was just a comfort. He knew Hermione was relying on him to be strong at the moment. Ron was not so stupid as to ruin it. She pulled away after a few minutes.  
  
"Thanks, Ron. I needed that."  
  
"I'm here for you if you need me."  
  
"I know, and I appreciate it."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry and Draco were walking into the common room at the same moment Ron and Hermione were coming from the girls' dormitory. Harry was so happy to see Hermione he hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was so angry with Snape and everything, I wasn't thinking, "she told him.  
  
"That's okay, Hermione. I'm just glad to see you're okay."  
  
She weakly smiled at Harry.  
  
"Um, Harry," interrupted Draco, "we should probably tell her."  
  
"Tell me what?" she asked.  
  
Harry decided he should be the one to deliver the news. He was closer to Hermione after all. "Snape had to go to a meeting with Voldemort." Ron and Draco flinched at the name. "The Dark Mark appeared. I'm really sorry."  
  
Hermione started getting teary-eyed, and she looked sad again. "I know. I watched him running toward the Forbidden Forest." She needed to sit down so she collapsed into the nearest chair. For a moment, Ron thought she might faint.  
  
"Are you all right, Herm'?"  
  
"Not really. If something happens to him . . ." she couldn't finish. All she had really been thinking about was how she and Severus had parted. She had not meant what she said. She had been so angry for making her believe they could have a working relationship when he was not willing to risk it. She had not wanted to think of it, but she needed to have an opportunity to tell him she loved him. With the appearance of the Dark Mark, her fear of losing him without apologizing was all too real. She broke down in front of a bewildered Ron, Harry, and Draco.  
  
Ron quickly gathered her to his arms and tried to soother her. "It'll be all right Hermione. Everything will be okay."  
  
She kept sobbing. Harry and Draco had pulled up a couple of chairs so they could sit near her. Harry was rubbing her back comfortingly while Ron just held her. Draco just sat quietly, unsure what he could do to help at the moment.  
  
They were still sitting like that, Hermione's sobbing finally under control when McGonagall came in several minutes later.  
  
"Miss Granger," she said kindly, "I'm very sorry. If there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Hermione replied, untangling herself from Ron. He got up and found a chair for himself, which he moved so he could sit by his friends.  
  
McGonagall made no movement to leave, so they figured she wanted something. Harry asked, "Is there something you needed, Professor?"  
  
"Well, yes, there is, Mr. Potter. I was wondering if any of you knew where Professor Snape might have gone. He usually lets us know when he is called, but we received no indication, and no one can find him."  
  
Hermione was the one who replied. She somehow felt responsible, silly as that was. "I saw him go into the Forbidden Forest, and Harry and Draco saw the mark."  
  
"He, um, showed it to us, Professor," Draco confirmed, a bit uncomfortably. For some reason, it felt like a betrayal to tell McGonagall. Probably just being in the Gryffindor common room, he told himself. He was safe from his father, and presumably, the Death Eaters as long as he remained at Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, dear," came McGonagall's reply. "I must tell Albus immediately. Do be careful, and don't tell anyone about any of this. I trust you four not to do anything rash. There's no telling who or what lurks outside the walls of the school. Good night, "she finished, turning on her heels abruptly leaving.  
  
All four of them looked oddly at each other like McGonagall had lost it. Telling anyone was out of the question. Who would they tell anyway? No one who had stayed for the holidays was guaranteed trust worthy, especially considering they would have to tell the whole story of how it happened. Hermione shuddered at the thought. She would rather deal with this than the humiliation of the school finding out she had a crush on Snape in the first place and was in love with him now.  
  
"Draco," Harry interrupted everyone's thoughts, "you'll go with Ron. Hermione, you're with me."  
  
Ron asked first. "Where are we going?'  
  
"We're helping look for Snape. Dumbledore and McGonagall can't do it all by themselves. Besides, we were never told we couldn't leave the castle. We were just told to be careful," Hermione answered. At least she would be doing something. Sitting and waiting had been out of the question.  
  
"We'll meet by the Fat Lady in twenty minutes," said Harry. Hermione went back to the girls' dormitory. Harry and Ron headed to the boys' while Draco went back to Slytherin tower to get his winter robes and anything else that might be useful.  
  
End Part 7 


	8. Betrayal

Snape quickly found his way to Hogsmeade and apparated to Voldemort. The Dark Lord did not like to be kept waiting, and Snape had wasted enough time already. He was surprised to see he was the only on who had responded Voldemort's call. He got the distinct feeling something was not right about the situation.

"Severus, how _good_ to see you," A voice behind him said sarcastically. Snape immediately fell to his knees and bowed. "Do get up. There's no need for this silly groveling," the voice hissed. Snape shivered slightly as he got up. Was the Dark Lord playing with him? "Now, Severus, I do believe we have some," he paused slightly, "business to deal with, do we not?"

"Yes, my Lord," Snape replied, confused as to what all this could mean.

"Then tell me about the Granger girl."

Snape inwardly panicked for a second, but quickly calmed is fears lest Voldemort found out what he was thinking. "She is subdued. There will be no trouble from her. I have seen to it myself."

"Good, and Potter?" the voice asked cruelly.

"He is harmless. You shall have no trouble with him, my Lord. He is weak."

"Is he now? If I find out you are lying, Severus, or that you are a traitor, you'll be begging me to kill you."

Snape knew what was coming next. However much he tried to prepare for it, it still surprised him. His body was racked with overwhelming pain from the Cruciatus Curse. Coupled with his already vulnerable emotions, Snape was sure he would not last long.

"This is just a _small_ reminder of what will happen if you betray me, Severus." As Voldemort said this, Lucius Malfoy came out of the shadows. Snape was still disabled as the aftershocks rolled through his body. Malfoy proceeded to kick and pound Snape while Voldemort looked on, laughing. If Malfoy did not end his beating soon, Snape knew he would be left for dead. He had given up trying to protect himself as the effort proved futile from the beginning. There was no point any longer. His only regret was that he had been so adamant with Hermione. He hated himself for making her hate him. 'A fitting end for a traitor,' he thought . . . especially one who was a traitor to his own heart, as well.

"That will be quite enough, Lucius," Voldemort hissed. "Severus is still needed around here, traitor that he is. Oh, yes. I know of your insurrection, Severus. I know all to well, but today I'm feeling . . . kind."

Finally Snape understood why he had thought he had been the only one to answer the Dark Lord's call. He had actually been the last, meant to set an example for the rest lest they step out of line. Voldemort was also calling attention to his unfaithfulness. All the Death Eaters would be after him now. Malfoy gave Snape another swift kick in the ribs before disapparating.

"Do not squander this chance, Severus. I'll come for both of you next time, and I promise that I won't be as nice." He laughed evilly before disapparating himself, leaving Snape alone.

He tried getting up. But his head swam too much. A minor concussion most likely, a few broken bones, and Merlin knows what else. Internal damage was a definite for the list as well. He was not dead yet, though. He would be if he did not get medical attention soon, but he had enough in him to apparate back to Hogsmeade, barely. Snape suddenly realized he had forgotten to alert Dumbledore in his haste to come to the Dark Lord. He did not hold much hope someone would be in Hogsmeade to collect him, but he managed to get himself there before losing consciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

McGonagall quickly found Dumbledore after talking to the students.

"Minerva, someone must be there when he comes back. I want you and Poppy to go to Hogsmeade and await his arrival. Severus will be in no condition to do anything. We do not know if he will even be alive." The ever-present twinkle had disappeared from the Headmaster's eyes.

"Albus, you don't mean that he's . . ." she couldn't finish.

"There has been suspicion lately, and I believe tonight might be the night. Now please, go. We cannot afford to waste time."

"And what will you be doing?'

"I have business around here to attend. I believe four of our students need to be watched. Quickly now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione met Harry and Ron in the common room, and the three of them met Draco as they left through the Fat Lady. They walked down to the Great Hall together. Most of the students who had stayed for the holidays were there working on their homework. The four of them were there for an entirely different reason.

"No sign of McGonagall or Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"Good. Come on," said Harry, pulling out the invisibility cloak. How all four of them fit under it and left the castle without being seen, only Dumbledore knew. He had been watching them and gave them an unseen hand. Outside the castle, they split up. Hermione and Harry kept the cloak. Ron and Draco would use the excuse that they needed help from Hagrid for their Care of Magical Creatures homework if they were caught en route to the half-giant's hut.

Dumbledore, who had been following them unseen, had to make a decision: follow Draco and Ron, or keep an eye on Harry and Hermione. He chose the latter pair. If anything happened, the other two would be with Hagrid. Harry and Hermione were unguarded. Tonight was not the night to let them go unwatched. Something was not sitting right in the air at Hogwarts, and that greatly unnerved the Headmaster. He felt a bit unguarded himself, almost defenseless. Usually, he was right. Usually.

He silently followed the pair to the lake. He wondered what they would do once there. It seemed like an odd spot to wait. Then Dumbledore realized they had other plans. They were going to Hogsmeade. However, they did not make it far before Harry stopped Hermione.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why are we stopping?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"My scar. It's . . ." he never finished though. Harry doubled over in pain.

Dumbledore had been following them by sound, and he was surprised when he heard their voices. He was not aware they had stopped moving and, thusly, he bumped into Hermione, which sent her into a blind panic for a moment.

"Miss Granger, calm down. It is only I." At the sound of his voice she calmed and pulled the cloak off herself and Harry. He was still on the ground. "Oh, dear. We must get you both back to the school immediately. There is no time to waste. I fear the grounds are no longer as safe as we believe them to be. Come along. Quickly," he said, trying to rush the pair. Dumbledore and Hermione helped Harry to his feet, and he stumbled along with them toward the school.

End Part 8


	9. The Battle

Harry was focusing on the pain. It seemed too intense at the moment. Voldemort was not nearby, or was he? He could not just apparate to Hogwarts. Harry knew he should not be in so much pain. But still, it felt like . . . Harry stopped. He turned around and watched as a dark, shadowy figure appeared before him. Dumbledore and Hermione were about to ask Harry what was wrong. Hermione blanched visibly at the sight of Voldemort standing in front of them. She, Harry, and Dumbledore pulled out their wands.

"Those will be of no use once I'm done with you," Voldemort hissed.

Before he had even finished, the three heroes noticed fifty or so Death Eaters apparate onto the grounds. Dumbledore sprung into action immediately. In a matter of seconds, five Death Eaters were struggling to break invisible bonds. Another three were unconscious on the ground in front of Voldemort.

"You!"

"Yes, Tom. It is I." Dumbledore took down two Death Eaters who were trying to sneak up behind him with a stunning spell. "I do not know how you have disabled our defenses, but I assure you, you will go no further." Dumbledore was furious.

Harry and Hermione were dealing with a group of ten Death Eaters. One managed to grab Harry and was about to stun him when Hermione got him with Petrifucus Totalus. However, she had turned her back on three more. Suddenly, she was on the ground, writhing in agony. Harry knew the CruciatusCurse, one of the unforgivable curses, had hit her. Then he saw them, a group of Dementors. They were descending to Voldemort. He needed to stop them, but how? Harry was still surrounded by five Death Eaters who were closing in on him.

A sudden roar arose from the direction of Hagrid's hut. Harry could see the half-giant himself plunging in headfirst. Hagrid plowed through a stunned group of them, leaving many on the ground. Draco and Ron were right behind, spouting curses left and right. This distraction was enough to allow Harry to move closer to Voldemort and Dumbledore. The two were squaring off, curses flying every direction as they were blocked and thrown back at the owner. Dumbledore did not seem to notice the Dementor coming up behind him. With the happiest thought he could think of, Harry yelled "**_Expecto Patronum_**!" The stag erupted from his wand and galloped toward the Dementor. It quickly dispatched the rest of the group as well.

Hagrid was having a particularly difficult time dealing with three Death Eaters. He had been cornered, and it did not look like he would be able to escape this conundrum. With a sudden burst of energy, he charged with all his might. He managed to take down the first with a mighty head butt and throw a second into a nearby tree, but the third was eluding him. Hagrid felt something poking into his back and a voice told him, "You're not doing anymore damage to anyone, half-giant. You'll be with the rest of your disgusting breed in a matter of moments." That did it. Hagrid whirled around and delivered a swift kick to the man's stomach exciting a groan from the would-be assailant. Hagrid then proceeded to pick him up and toss him into the lake.

Draco and Ron joined Harry where he was. Ron saw Hermione first. "Bloody Hell! Harry, what happened?"

"Cruciatus Curse," was all he said before turning his attention to the approaching Death Eaters. All three began throwing curses at the enemy. Without anyone noticing, one managed to sneak behind the group.

"Well, if it isn't my _former_ son," said a particularly smug voice. Draco turned around. As soon as the man spoke, he knew who it was. Draco felt his father's wand poking into his skull. "You will do as I say, or I'm afraid I'll just have to kill you," he added nonchalantly. Two others grabbed Harry and Ron. All three were taken to Voldemort.

Dumbledore had not only been holding his own, he had managed to injure Voldemort while taking on a steady stream of Death Eaters. However, his attention was elsewhere when he saw Harry, Ron, and Draco being dragged toward them.

"It seems I may have the upper hand at the moment, Dumbledore," laughed Voldemort evilly. "Concede to your doom or I will kill each of them, starting with the red headed one, until you do as I say."

Ron was trying to shake his head "no" to Dumbledore, but his effort was futile as the Death Eater was holding his head tightly. Harry managed to lock onto Dumbledore's eyes for a moment. In that brief second, Harry knew immediately what Dumbledore was going to do. He just hoped he could keep up his end of the bargain. Draco, on the other hand, was having more difficulty than anyone. His father had given him a swift knee to the stomach before bringing him to Voldemort. He had also been knocked on the head a couple of times. Blood was running freely from his nose.

Another Death Eater brought Hermione's body to the Dark Lord. "Ah, yes. Here we have _dear_ Severus' love. Make sure she doesn't get away. I want her for when I get my hands on him again. She'll be a nice little toy with which to make him squeal, wouldn't you agree, Lucius?"

"Yes, my Lord. Most satisfactory," he replied, bowing as low as he could without releasing his grip on Draco.

Dumbledore knew he had to act fast. Hagrid was doing a good job of keeping away most of the Death Eaters, but he would not last much longer. How the giant dodged so many curses, no one knew. The important thing was that he was buying the small group time, and time was what they desperately needed more than anything in the world.

Harry knew the plan, but time was running out. They had been lucky there were no causalities on their side yet, but that could change very quickly. They were only a group of six (one unconscious with three currently disabled by the Death Eaters holding them), and still a lot more Death Eaters, as well as the Dark Lord. Plus, there was the added concern of getting Hermione out of the Death Eaters hands as soon as possible.

"She is quite lovely for a mud blood. Oh well, she'll be fun to play with." A cruel smile played across Tom Riddle's features. "Oh, come now, Dumbledore, you don't think me so insensitive as to ignore you. I . . ." he started, but never finished. Dumbledore threw a very accurate spell at the Death Eater holding Harry and Harry was freed. He then made his way to Voldemort, who had been surprised by a sudden stunning spell that had come from Dumbledore as well. As Harry went to square off with the one who had marked him for life, Dumbledore freed Ron. However, Lucius Malfoy had been quicker than the Headmaster. He had managed to get away with Draco.

All around them, Death Eaters lay stunned, unconscious, or even dead. Harry paid them no heed. All he cared about was getting rid of Voldemort. He had dreaded and anticipated this day for many years. He knew today was the day. There was not going to be any more chances. It had to be today, and this very moment. That either meant he would die, Voldemort would die, or both of them would.

"Is this the big plan? Put me one on one with The-Boy-Who-Lived?" He laughed. "I'm certainly not impressed. Come, Harry Potter. I dare you to kill me."

Harry was not going to waste the chance. He threw, in series, Petrifucus Totalus, Expelliarmus, and Rictusempre. Voldemort did not know what hit him it had happened so fast. But none of them lasted long. He had landed right next to his wand and started throwing curses back at Harry. Both kept dodging and firing. They were also desperately trying not to lock wands as that had been disastrous the first time.

Dumbledore watched the whole scene play out before him, before turning his attention to Hagrid who let out a mighty roar. Dumbledore watched as the half-giant fell, unconscious, to the ground. Ron ran to pick up the slack, but was hit right in the nose with a foot as one of the Death Eaters flew at him. But he did not give up. He stood his ground and ended up winning that fight. Ron surveyed his surroundings and realized he had just taken out the Death Eater who had been watching Hermione. He ran to her and scooped her into his arms, bringing her to Dumbledore. This was no small task for the Weasley as he was already greatly fatigued. Adrenaline was playing a big part in everyone's survival at the moment.

The old wizard was watching the fight between Harry and Voldemort attentively. Neither side looked as if it was going to concede. But in the long run, Voldemort was running out of troops. Most of the Death Eaters where on the ground in some unpleasant state, or had fled. True, Harry's back up was whittled down to two weary souls, one quite old, the other quite tired, but they had more fight. They would not flee until they saw the very end.

Harry was tiring, and he was sure Voldemort was as well. Time to go for the bluff. "Voldemort, you can't win. Teachers from the school will be coming shortly, along with any able bodied students."

"You lie well, Potter. For a moment I was going to believe you," again he laughed. "Face your doom like a man, if you can call yourself one!"

"I'm more man than you ever were. I am not afraid of you. It's either you or me, and it's not going to be me," Harry smiled. Voldemort was cracking. He could tell. The pain in his head told him the same. Just keep him talking, Harry thought.

"Yes, you will be the one who doesn't live, won't you?" Voldemort was unaware of the figure creeping up behind him; such was the power of Dumbledore. "I can sense the illusion of grandeur you've built in your head. Now I will see that it is shattered!" he hissed, preparing to kill Harry, who had purposely gotten himself cornered.

"Tom, it is you who has the illusion of grandeur. You are the one who has taken the wrong path," Dumbledore said, pressing his wand into Voldemort's neck.

Voldemort was about to turn and face Dumbledore, but Harry came rushing at him. He tried to lift his wand, but he couldn't. His whole body felt like lead. Dumbledore had cursed him. Harry was rapidly closing the gap. Before long, he was standing directly in front of the dark wizard who had once tried to kill him. Now, he would be Voldemort's undoing. There was no going back.

"Harry, he is all yours," Dumbledore said and walked away.

The feeling was returning to Voldemort's limbs. He was raising his wand to meet Harry's when it happened. He had barely heard it, lower than a whisper. A green light shot out of Harry's wand and hit Voldemort in the chest. Suddenly, his whole body radiated the light. Harry backed away slowly before going into a full out sprint. The green light erupted from Voldemort's body with his agonizing yell. Then he collapsed to the ground, a charred heap. At the same moment Voldemort had met his final demise, Dumbledore had been watching something else. The green light that emanated from the dark wizard's body went straight to Harry. He landed on the ground in the same instant.

End Part 9

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Okay, so this chapter was just fun to write for the story since I have no clue what's really going to happen. I apologize for any inconsistencies you may find as I just kind of ran w/the idea. Please review!


	10. Aftermath

Ron could not believe his eyes as he walked up to Dumbledore. "Is it over? Did we just win?"

Dumbledore was so distracted by what he had just seen, Ron's voice didn't register immediately. "Oh, Mr. Weasley. I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Hagrid and Mr. Malfoy."

"Why?"

"I need to get Miss Granger and Mr. Potter to the hospital wing immediately. I'll send help once I get there. And be on your guard. There may well be some Death Eaters lurking about just yet," Dumbledore instructed as he made his way toward Hermione. He gathered her in his arms and then walked over to Harry's body, Ron in tow.

Ron had not even noticed Harry fall. "What happened?"

"A sort of backlash I suspect. You will do as I have asked?"

"Yeah," Ron said distractedly. It seemed odd, him being the only one of the trio still standing after the war with Voldemort. It should have been Harry or Hermione, not him. He watched silently as Dumbledore cast a levitation spell on Harry and walked back toward the castle. It was several minutes before Ron turned back to the spot where Hagrid and Draco lay. He sat down gingerly. All the muscles in his body ached, and he would not be surprised if something was broken.

"Ooh," moaned a voice nearby. It was Hagrid. "What happened here?"

"Hagrid, you're okay!"

"I'm all righ'. A little sore, but nothin' tha' can't be mended. Now tell me, Ronald Weasley, wha' happened."

"Harry beat Voldemort. At least, I think he did. See that pile of ash?" he asked, pointing to the spot where Voldemort's remains were. "That's what's left of Voldemort."

Ron and Hagrid sat in silence for a while attempting to process the night's events before Professor Flitwick came running up to them.

"Dumbledore sent me to get you," said the short professor, placing a levitation charm on Draco. "How are you? Able to walk on your own?"

"I think so," said Ron. "Sure hope so," was Hagrid's response.

"This'll be all of you then, well, except . . ." he trailed off.

"Except who, Professor?" Ron asked.

"I wasn't suppose to say, but Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey are not back yet from Hogsmeade with Professor Snape."

"Oh," Hagrid replied.

Ron was a bit more vocal. "I hope nothing bad has happened. I can't take much more."

Flitwick moved them along back to the castle in a hurry. In the hospital wing, Ron saw Hermione shudder from another aftershock, and Harry was a deathly shade of gray. He was worried about his friends, but Dumbledore gave him a couple potions and instructed him to rest. Hagrid was treated for minor wounds and was allowed back to his hut. Draco was still unconscious, but his wounds had been treated. Dumbledore informed Ron that Draco had sustained a broken arm and leg, extensive bruising, and a concussion. At least his prognosis was good: no internal injuries or brain damage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron woke in the hospital. Nothing ached, but he was a little stiff as he rolled out of bed. Harry and Hermione did not appear to have improved at all. Harry's skin still maintained the grayish sheen from the night before. Ron was very worried for his friends. Another spasm shuddered through Hermione's body. Ron hadn't realized the after effects would still be coursing through her system. "Poor Hermione. What did you do to deserve this? Loving Snape was surely never this great an offense." He smiled sadly at the irony of what he had just said. Two days ago he would have thought that. "It's funny how situations can change so quickly, how the world can change so quickly," he mused

He was about to leave (Dumbledore told him he could in the morning) when he heard a loud moan from a nearby bed. He went to investigate. Ron poked his head through the curtains around the bed.

"Hey, Ron," Draco greeted him quietly.

"Hi, Draco. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was in the middle of a stampede of unruly Quidditch observers." At least he was joking around. That had to be a good sign. "How about you?"

"A few aches and pains, but nothing major. I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, but if there's anything I can do now . . ." Ron trailed off.

"You could tell me what happened. I remember my father capturing us and taking me aside, but beyond that, I don't know. He beat me pretty well, and everything went black after a few minutes."

Ron did his best to explain what happened. He only knew so much and Dumbledore had not told him a lot. "It all just happened so fast. I couldn't believe it was over. It's not really. Harry and Hermione are still fighting the battle and no one has seen Pomfrey, Snape, or McGonagall since dinner last night."

Draco processed all he was told before speaking again. He had to ask the question that was bothering him. "So, my father got away then?"

"Yeah. When Voldemort became a charred mess, the Death Eaters who were still around all fled. That was when he stopped kicking you. To be honest, I'm surprised you're up right now." Draco smiled weakly. He was exhausted, and his whole body ached. He was afraid to move lest something was not right. "I should let you get your rest. You look like you could use it," Ron finished.

"Thanks. You'll visit again?"

"Of course. Someone has to keep you company. I wouldn't want to be left alone, so I don't want you to be either."

"I appreciate that."

They said goodbye and Ron left. He was not sure where to go, but breakfast would be a start. 'Might as well brave the world,' he thought.

End Part 10

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhangers. It just takes me awhile to get to some of this stuff. Shorter chapter, I know. Please be patient. Oh, and review too! I like presents.


	11. Remnants

Albus Dumbledore awoke to screeching. He was a bit disoriented for a moment, but realized he was in his own bed. Fawkes, his phoenix, was the one who had woken him.

"I'm up. I am up. Settle down, Fawkes." For once in his life, Dumbledore was not happy to be up early (if one could call noon early). He had even gone so far as to take a dreamless sleep potion the night before to insure he would get a solid night's rest, but it did not seem enough. All his worries rushed back to him, as well as the memory of the battle. He did not look forward to what lay ahead.

There was a sudden pounding on his door. He knew whoever it was, it was important. Dumbledore got out of bed and opened the door. He realized he had never even changed into his sleeping robes.

"Minerva, oh thank Merlin you're all right," he hugged the headmistress.

"Albus, I'm happy to see you as well, but we have another matter to attend at the moment," she said, briefly returning the hug.

"How is Severus? He is alive?"

"Yes, barely. I'm afraid Poppy is not well either."

"Tell me on the way."

Dumbledore was right on McGonagall's heels all the way to the hospital wing.

"Albus, what happened here?"

"Voldemort tried an attack. He surprised us, but Harry managed to destroy him. Unfortunately, the majority of the Death Eaters fled before they could be apprehended. I'll tell you more later. Were you attacked?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"It was awful. We found Severus unconscious. He'd barely been able to apparate back to Hogsmeade. Poppy treated his outside wounds, but he's been extensively injured. There's not much we can do beyond hope at the moment. As we were making our way back, three Death Eaters ambushed us. We disarmed two, but the third stunned Poppy. We were lucky to make it here," she informed him.

Dumbledore took notice of how tired McGonagall looked. Finally, in the hospital, she led him to Snape's bed. The Potions professor was horribly bruised and broken. Dumbledore was sure he was on the verge of death. "Minerva, we must make him as comfortable as possible. I will take care of his internal wounds." With that, Dumbledore went to work. McGonagall helped him when needed. She had no idea he was so good at medi-wizardry, but then, there was little she really did know about the headmaster. Several hours later, he finally sat down, McGonagall next to him. Dumbledore knew he could not sit for long though. Within ten minutes he was checking on Harry, Hermione, and Draco. McGonagall was deeply grieved by their conditions. At least Draco was getting better by the hour. After his rounds, Dumbledore filled McGonagall in as to what happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over the next few days, Harry and Hermione had many visitors. Poppy Pomfrey was quickly back to her normal self: telling visitors to shoo, making Draco drink all his potions, and keeping an eye on all the patients among other things. Draco had been allowed out of bed to see his friends. He had even been up to a game of Wizards Chess that Ron let him win. Ron spent most of his time in the hospital wing. He had tried joining the other Gryffindors a couple of times, but it felt wrong without Hermione and Harry. So, he kept Draco company. It also allowed him to look over his friends.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey had instilled a constant watch on Snape, Harry, and Hermione. The three rotated the watch, only leaving when Ron was there to visit Draco. They were glad to see some color return to Harry. He no longer looked like Death was upon him. Dumbledore had a pretty good idea of what had happened with Harry, but he did not elaborate. It was better to leave that to Harry when he came to. Professor Snape looked considerably better than when he had been brought in. His internal injuries had healed, he no longer looked bruised, and every broken bone was mended. As with Hermione, they could only speculate as to why she had not regained consciousness. Her condition had not changed much beyond the absence of the spasms. She was still unconscious, and Madam Pomfrey worried that she had entered a comatose state.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was two days before the students would return from holiday. Ron left to get some rest, and Madam Pomfrey took her watch. She went to check on Draco. "Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. I have some good news for you today."

"Do I get to leave?'

"I am happy to say you are free to go. You will be expected at dinner tonight. Dumbledore's orders."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

"You're welcome. Now off with you! I need your bed for another student. She seems to have had a bit of an accident with one of our owls, but I haven't a clue how she managed that. You kids seem to get into everything"

"Yes, well, that's what we do isn't it?" Draco replied joyfully. He could almost hear Madam Pomfrey's scowl as he joyfully hurried out of the hospital wing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron had just woken up when an owl delivered two letters to him. The first one was from Dumbledore requesting his presence at dinner that evening. He had exactly seventeen minutes to get ready. 'Plenty of time to read the second note,' he thought. It read thusly:

Dear Ron,

We were shocked to hear your account of what happened. Voldemort's demise is all over the papers, but your account has been the most vivid we have seen yet. The Ministry is absolutely crazy at the moment searching for Death Eaters.

As your parents, we were very worried about you, but we are so proud. You showed such bravery. We are coming back from Egypt early so we can visit all of you. Hopefully, this letter has reached you well. We're stopping to see the Granger's on our way. We love you dearly. Send Ginny our love,

Your loving parents,

Arthur and Molly Weasley

Ron had totally forgotten about the letter he had sent explaining what had happened. Dumbledore had instructed him on what to write to his family, Hermione's parents, and the Dursleys. So far, he had heard nothing from the Granger's but he was certain Dumbledore had talked to them. As for the Dursleys, they did not care much for Harry anyway, so their lack of response was no surprise.

Ron put the letter down and quickly got ready for dinner. If Dumbledore demanded he be there, he better be on time. He ran down to the Great Hall and, on his way in, ran into Draco.

"When did Pomfrey let you out?'

"This afternoon, right after you left. I'm just happy to be out. I was getting a bit restless."

"I can imagine. Any idea why Dumbledore wants us here?'

"Probably to tell our story. The whole school is buzzing like annoying bees about the fall of the Dark Lord."

"I've noticed. The Creeveys have been driving me absolutely insane. I was tempted to put a full body bind on Colin and then a silencing spell on Dennis just to shut them up." The two young men laughed at this as they found their seats. During the holidays so few students stayed around that staff and student alike sat at the same table. Ron was across from Draco near the head of the table. Dumbledore, of course, had the seat of honor. To his right sat McGonagall and then Ron. To his left sat Hagrid and then Draco.

As soon as everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few words to say tonight before dinner. As you all know, Voldemort is indeed gone. He is no longer a threat to the wizarding world. Tonight, I would like to welcome back a few of those who fought bravely in that battle. Mr. Draco Malfoy, I am very pleased to see you with us again. I have a proposition to make to you, if you would accept it," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"You'll have to tell me about it first, but I'll think about it," Draco replied. He was just glad to be back among the rest of the crowd.

"Yes, well, as you know, you have some very special circumstances that may be looked down upon by some of your fellow housemates. For your safety, I propose giving you an honorary position in any other house for the remainder of the school year, if you so wish. That house, of course, would be of your choosing."

Draco looked at Ron who just nodded his head. "That's an easy one Professor. Gryffindor."

"I couldn't have chosen better for you, Mr. Malfoy. Congratulations. You are still a Slytherin, but you have proven yourself worthy of the title of Gryffindor through your courage. You'll now have access to the Gryffindor common room." Everyone clapped for a few minutes before Dumbledore stopped them and continued. "Mr. Weasley, I have nothing to bestow on you at the moment, but on behalf of the students and staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I thank you for your services. You have shown bravery and courage beyond any that could have been hoped of you. Thank you." Again, more clapping. Ron blushed. Once they calmed down again, Dumbledore spoke once more. "Well, let us honor these two with a magnificent feast. Dig in!"

They had barely been eating ten minutes when Madam Pomfrey rushed into the Great Hall.

"What is it, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry Potter, he's awake, Albus. Come quickly!"

End Part 11

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: The recent feedback I've been getting on this has been quite encouraging. With two chapters left, I hope I don't disappoint. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. Keep reviewing!


	12. Awakenings

When Severus Snape awoke, he distinctly heard the voice of Harry Potter. Although he would never admit it, he was actually happy to hear that voice. Hearing any voice that was not that of the enemy would have made him happy.

Snape felt like he had woken from his worst nightmare. He vividly remembered Voldemort calling him a traitor and threatening him with Hermione next. He had no way of knowing what had transpired while he was unconscious, but by what Harry was saying, it was something significant.

"I felt totally lost. The ground and trees were all burnt. I was completely alone, but there was a voice calling me. I couldn't place it at first, but I just knew it was Voldemort. For a moment I thought he'd come back again. Then I realized that it was me who had gone somewhere. I . . ." Harry stumbled here. Snape could not see the boy's face, but by the quiver in Harry's voice, there was some fear. "I had to fight Voldemort again except I didn't have my wand. We wrestled back and forth for a long time. I was getting weaker, but I couldn't give up. I knew I needed to win, except I got cornered. When I was sure all hope was lost, the solution came to me: I wasn't really wrestling with Voldemort, but myself. Somehow my connection with Voldemort sent me to deal with my worst fear. Once I knew what happened, it was easy to come back."

When Harry finally finished his tale, Snape decided it was as good a time as any to make his presence known. He tried getting out of bed, but once soon as he sat up, his head began to swim. He let out a loud moan that earned him a potion from Madam Pomfrey and her world class chiding almost immediately.

"Severus, you shouldn't try to get up so soon. Here, take this. It will help," she told him, handing him the vial. Snape drained it, recognizing one of his own potions: 'good for aches, pains and the common cold' he thought.

"How long have I been unconscious?" he asked, not caring that there were six people suddenly surrounding him: Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Draco, and Ron.

"The nearer part of five days. We've been worried sick about you, especially with the other three!" McGonagall informed him.

"Other three?" He only knew of Harry, so who were the other two?

"Yes, Harry Potter, Draco here, and Hermione Granger," Madam Pomfrey said. At Hermione's name, Snape was on full alert. In fact, he was on the verge of desperation.

"So, who is going to tell me what happened?" he asked sternly. "Obviously something of significance occurred while I was unconscious. I would like to know," he demanded.

"Severus, we're all glad to have you back," Dumbledore finally spoke. "Minerva and I will tell you in a moment. The rest of you may go." Turning to Madam Pomfrey, he said, "Thank you, Poppy. We will take care of him for now. Get some rest. You've nearly run yourself ragged."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and left reluctantly. After all the stragglers said their goodbyes, Dumbledore and McGonagall told Snape the events of that night. He listened intently, but was noticeably shaken by what happened to Hermione. Dumbledore trudged on with the story through Harry's waking. "But you already know what Mr. Potter related, Severus. I won't trouble you with it again."

"Thank you, Albus. Then Hermione has not awoken yet?"

"I'm afraid not. Rest now. Forcing anything will not be good for you. Come, Minerva," the headmaster said.

"Minerva, wait."

"Yes, Severus?"

"Thank you for what you did. If I can ever repay you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"You will repay me just by taking good care of Miss Granger, Severus. She needs you just as much as you need her. Be more careful in the future please." McGonagall and Dumbledore left before he could process what he had just been told. Madam Pomfrey was back in an instant with a dreamless sleep potion for him.

"Thank you, Poppy."

"You can thank yourself. This whole stock is yours."

"No, not the potion. For saving me."

"Get your rest and refill my stocks and that'll be enough thanks for me." Snape smiled slightly at this as she left. He drank his potion and drifted into a rejuvenating slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry could not sleep any longer. It was quarter past one, and he had been tossing and turning all night. He knew why too. So, Harry got out of bed and sat in the chair next to Hermione's bed. She looked so peaceful, but there was no sign of her being awake. He grabbed her hand, more for his comfort than hers. Her hand was warm at least.

"Hermione," he whispered, aware that Snape was nearby. "Hermione, we did it. Voldemort's gone. I couldn't have done it without you." Harry sat there for a few more moments. "Hermione, you need to come out of this. This isn't like you. You're a fighter. I know what it's like. Really I do. But whatever's going on, it's not the reality. Snape is really here. He needs you more than any of us. Please Hermione. You don't need to do this for me. You can't apologize if you don't come out of this." He was pleading with her unsure whether she could actually hear him. It was all he could do at the moment. It was the only way he could calm himself at the moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snape woke to voices. No. Correct that, a voice, singular. He sat up, allowing his head to adjust before quietly creeping over to the other side of the room. Potter was talking to her. Snape felt guilty for listening, but he decided he was not hurting anybody, so he listened anyway.

"He needs you more than any of us."

Harry had his full attention now. Harry Potter of his own free will had just acknowledged him. What an odd turn of events this was. Time to make himself known.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. Quite the hero you are, I hear," he said just loud enough for the young man to hear him.

"Oh, good morning, Professor. I didn't see you there." Snape's sudden appearance flustered Harry slightly, but he soon realized he was not in trouble. "I'm foolish, sir. It wasn't much more than luck," he responded to the hero comment.

"Perhaps, Harry, but what you did took bravery." The shift to the first name was not lost on the young man. It was used respectfully. "Voldemort," Snape shuddered slightly saying the name despite the fact he knew the Dark Lord was gone, "was powerful, true. However, he was never as brilliant as some hoped. He was quite cunning, preying on weaknesses. But that only gets one so far. You stood up to him, Harry. You proved you were the better and wiser wizard. For that," Snape smiled, "I thank you."

Harry was a bit shocked by this sudden declaration, but he did not forget his manners. This was a man of respect he was talking to. "Thank you, Professor Snape. That means a lot coming from you," Harry said returning the smile. "Um, how are you feeling?"

"I am considerably better than I was, but not everything is completely repaired. I'm afraid some wounds were self-inflicted so to speak. I only hope I have the opportunity to correct them."

Both men looked at Hermione. "Please, sit down here, Professor," Harry said, getting up from the chair. "You need it more than I do. Besides, I think I will be able to get some sleep now, knowing she's in good hands."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I believe I may owe you an apology for some of my past behaviors, as well."

"No, it's okay. Really. That's all in the past. With Voldemort gone, it's time for new beginnings. I probably owe you an apology or two anyway, so let's just call it even," Harry responded, sticking out his hand. Snape, in turn, took Harry's hand and they shook on it.

"New beginnings, eh, Potter?'

"Yeah."

"It's agreed then. Now off to bed with you. You look like you need the rest," Snape said to a tired looking Harry.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Harry joked, getting a chuckle out of Snape. "Good night, er, morning. Or whatever it is."

"Good dreams, Mr. Potter. Good Dreams." With that, and a bit lighter heart, Harry went to bed and attempted to fall into a peaceful sleep. Snape, meanwhile, turned to Hermione and took her hand in his. He felt guilty knowing that she was like this because of him. He could not lose her now. It would be his fault and on his conscience forever.

"Come back to me, Hermione Granger. Please come back. I need you more than anything. My life is nothing without you." A single tear formed, and fell from his eye. "I'm so sorry."

End Part 12 


	13. Happiness

Hermione was completely and utterly lost. Wherever she was, it was very unpleasant, and she hated it just as much as the fact that she was lost. It was hot, humid, and dark. All the trees were dead and rotting, which created an awful stench.

She was not sure how long she had been wandering, but it was definitely days. She had eaten nothing and only had a little to drink. Hermione was surprised she was still alive, but barely. She was very weak from the lack of food and drink. She had been wandering desperately to find something, anything. All she had found was mud, rot, and death.

"If this is Hell, I don't like it. But what have I done to deserve this?" she asked out loud despite the fact she was alone.

Then she heard it: a voice amongst the dying wood.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

No response.

"Great! Just bloody great! Not only am I talking to myself, I'm hearing voices!" Hermione continued her aimless wandering. There it was again, a little clearer. "Don't play games with me, whoever you are! I am _not_ in the mood!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry," the voice said so clearly this time she knew who immediately who it was.

"Severus, where are you?"

"Come back please. I need you."

"I need you too, but you have to tell me where you are," she replied, getting closer to the source. Finally, she saw light coming from a pile of branches. Hermione frantically began digging.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry was glad Voldemort was gone, but he had almost lost himself in the process. He was also deeply worried about Hermione. He felt responsible for what happened to her. He knew he should not allow himself to do that, but he could not help it. He would not let her die, but it was not looking good, even with Snape there. Harry knew he did not want to face that man if Hermione did not come back.

Several moments after his conversation with Snape, or so Harry thought at first, there was a very loud exclamation. Harry jerked out of his slumber, reality dawning on him that he had actually fallen asleep. He snuck a peek toward Hermione's bed and could not help getting up and walking over there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Severus, I'm so happy to see you. It was absolutely awful," Hermione said, hugging Snape.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I should have been honest with you from the beginning. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you, Hermione Granger. Can you forgive me?" Snape replied, the words tumbling from his mouth. He knew how uncharacteristic it was of him, but there was little he could do in the situation. The elation he felt holding her in his arms knowing she was safe was too much for him.

"Can you forgive me? I love you, too, Severus Snape. I didn't mean any of it. I was just so angry. I . . ." Her words were cut off by his mouth capturing hers in a passionate kiss. "Wow," she finally said after they pulled apart.

"I know this may be a bit soon, but I love you, Hermione. I don't want to squander what time we have together. Will you marry me?" he asked. She squealed, which is what woke Harry.

"Of course I'll marry you. I wouldn't imagine it any other way." He pulled her into another kiss at the same moment Harry happened to roll out of bed.

"Oh, sorry," Harry apologized causing Hermione and Severus to separate. "You really should warn people when you're going to do that, you know?" he joked.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said, looking rather amused, "shouldn't you be getting your rest?" He cocked his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"I could ask the same of both of you," Harry replied matter-of-factly.

"Severus, Harry, be nice," Hermione warned. "You're practically family now." Harry looked confused so she explained. "We're engaged." Snape looked rather smug as Harry returned the look with a smile of his own.

"Allow me to be the first to congratulate you."

"I do hope, dear, that you won't be telling this to everyone so easily. We do need to exercise discretion in this matter. That includes you, Harry," Snape said darkly.

"Harry wouldn't tell."

"It's not him I worry about, it's you, Hermione." Snape and Harry shared a look.

"Oh, well, I won't if you won't," she teased.

"Yes, that's exactly what I wish to do," came his sarcastic reply.

Harry decided he better get back to bed before Madam Pomfrey showed up and yelled at them. "Good night. Don't stay up too late, otherwise Madam Pomfrey will have some choice words with you in the morning."

"Good night Harry," came the simultaneous reply.

As Harry got back in bed, he heard Hermione ask, "You will tell Dumbledore though, won't you?'

"Miss Granger, I'm glad to see you up and about again. You are looking quite happy at the moment," the Headmaster said. There was very little he did not know about within Hogwarts.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore. I am glad to be 'up and about' as they say." Hermione suddenly became a bit self-conscious of the fact she was sitting on Snape's lap.

"Albus, it's good to see you, of course," he added.

"Morning Professor," Harry said, coming back over. Dumbledore would have gotten around to him eventually, so Harry figured sooner rather than later.

"The three of you should be in bed. If Poppy finds you, she will not be pleased."

"I believe Mr. Potter just informed us of that fact, Albus" Snape nodded toward Harry.

"I did. I'll be going back to bed now," Harry responded, returning to it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat alerting Snape and Hermione to their current positions. Hermione shifted herself from Severus' lap to her bed. "You best heed Harry's advice, Severus. We wouldn't want you coming down with anything now would we?" Snape went back to his bed. Dumbledore made his way to the door but stopped before leaving. "By the way, congratulations. You're secret is safe with me," he winked before closing the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Madam Pomfrey was delighted to find Hermione awake and well the next morning. After going through standard procedure, Hermione, Harry, and Snape were allowed to leave. They had just enough time to freshen up before breakfast. Harry waited for Hermione in the common room, and they met Snape outside the Great Hall. He checked to make sure no one was watching before he gave Hermione a quick kiss. Then they entered together.

As they entered, Harry and Hermione in front, Snape behind, they were met with a standing ovation. Dumbledore's doing no doubt. Their seats had been saved near the head of the table. Harry sat between Ron and Draco. Hermione sat across from him, McGonagall on her right, Severus on her left. Everyone sat when they did except Dumbledore.

"Before we proceed to breakfast, I would just like to welcome all of you back. The school has not quite been the same without you, and I am truly grateful the three of you will be back when the rest of the students arrive later today. I have a view words to say before we begin, however. I promise to keep this brief. Firstly, thank you again Misters Malfoy and Weasley. You've both proved your courage in the battle. Hagrid, thank you for watching over these wonderful young adults and fighting for the safety of everyone. Professors McGonagall and Sprout, without you, we would not have our Potions Master with us today. Thank you for bringing him back to us in one piece. Miss Granger, I know you are frustrated by what happened, but you have proved your courage and cool-headedness in your actions. Voldemort could not have been defeated without you. You have also proved your strength. We're all proud very proud of you. And finally, Harry Potter, I've not forgotten you. You have triumphed over Voldemort at great personal risk. Your sacrifice shall be remembered. You have proved you possess great courage. Do not doubt your sorting anymore." Dumbledore stopped here as everyone applauded. He raised his hands to quiet everyone.

Turning to Snape, he said, "Severus, I've only got to say that I've hated sending you to the Death Eater meetings. You are the son I never had. If I could have gone myself, I would have. I know this is a time of many changes for you, and I suspect you have finally found your path in life. I wish only happiness for you in the future. You deserve it more than most everyone here. Thank you." Dumbledore sat down as the clapping began again.

Snape was in shock. This was for him. He never expected it. He was content with Hermione, but this was the icing on the cake. Finally, as the clapping came to an end, he spoke. "Thank you, Albus. I don't know that I really deserve this, but I thank you nonetheless. It's more than I ever expected." He smiled then. 'How out of character can I be in one day,' he thought. "Thank you to everyone."

"Dig in!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

It took a moment for the students to comprehend the food was in front of them. Snape was . . . happy? After the initial shock, however, everyone was chattering and eating.

Snape leaned toward Dumbledore. "Albus, was that really necessary?"

"Severus, I meant every word." He started eating, leaving a slightly baffled Snape to his own musings. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and ate her food when he looked at her questioningly.

It was a happy atmosphere that morning. The owl post arrived as everyone was winding down. Most of the students received letters or papers. However, a box landed in front of Hermione. She looked at it while Harry, Ron, and Draco stared at her, Ron with mouth agape.

"Miss Granger, I doubt it will bite you. I suggest you open it," said McGonagall. "We're just as curious as you are."

Hermione picked it up. It was not large by any means. The box was all black with a silver and green bow tied around it. She took off the ribbon and opened the box. Snape could not believe what he was seeing. He turned to Dumbledore who just winked. 'So much for discretion. That had certainly gone out the window. And did Albus not say he would keep it a secret?' Everyone was looking at Hermione now. She had just taken out a gold ring with diamonds around the band.

"Severus, did you?" McGonagall mouthed behind Hermione's head.

He shook his head no, but McGonagall saw Dumbledore.

Hermione turned to Severus and whispered. "It's beautiful, but you couldn't have . . ." She also saw Dumbledore. "Oh," she said smiling.

"Great, the bloody git has told the whole school now," she heard Severus say under his breath. Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Would you?"

"Of course, love," he replied, placing the ring on her finger. The perfect size no less. "I really do love you, but if they start teasing me, I'm done!" He glared at Dumbledore.

"Sure, Severus, whatever you say," she replied as the whole table burst into applause again.

At that very moment, a group a visitors arrived. Dumbledore managed to calm everyone again and announced, "Please, everyone, greet our guests."

Everyone looked to the door of the Great Hall. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there with Hermione's parents and the Dursleys. Ron and Ginny ran to meet their parents. Harry was dragging Draco along as they slowly made their way to the group. Hermione looked at Severus.

"Now's as good a time as ever. Everyone else knows and it's better they find out now," she said to him.

"Whatever you wish." He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh to calm himself.

The two walked hand in hand to meet Hermione's family. Nervously, Hermione introduced Severus to her family. "Mom, Dad, I know this is going to come as a bit of a shock, but I'm engaged." They stared at her, wide-eyed. "This is my fiancé, Severus Snape."

Snape was not sure whether to run and hide, or stay where he was for a moment, but then Hermione's father began laughing. "Hermione, I am very surprised, but I see you're happy. And I can tell by looking at you, Professor, that you're hopelessly in love with our daughter." He suddenly became very serious. "You better not hurt her. She's our baby, and when you're a father you'll understand how important she is to us."

"Thank you so much, Daddy!" Hermione said as she hugged him.

"Welcome to the family, Professor," her mother said, giving her daughter a hug.

The Weasleys congratulated Severus and Hermione as well. They had managed to convince the Dursleys to come and see Harry. How, one could not be sure, but they were there. Harry had been apprehensive about that, but Aunt Petunia seemed fine with it and had welcomed him warmly. It was odd, but she had even taken a bit of a shine to Draco. He was courteous to all of them, and said he would take up the Weasleys on their offer to let him stay for the summer.

Dumbledore eventually found them, and, even though Uncle Vernon desperately wanted to leave, he had convinced them to spend the night before traveling home in the morning. Harry was glad Dudley was absent because he was sure Draco or Snape would have cursed his cousin. Not that Harry would have minded that. It just did not seem to be a good idea with Dumbledore around.

The next morning felt different for everyone. The students had arrived from holiday, the visitors were leaving, and Snape just felt like he had changed. It meant a great deal to him to have the consent of Hermione's parents. It saved a lot of trouble later, that was for sure. Although, upon further thought, he would almost rather have no one know. It did not matter though, not since he was actually happy. Isn't that what he deserved after all?

The End 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So, what'd you think? Was it any good or was it completely awful. Be honest because I want to know if it was total crap. I would like to know if it wasn't total crap as well. And to those wondering, there will be no epilogue and there will be no sequel as this is already a sequel. Special thanks to all my lovely reviewers. You're truly wonderful.

Wiily


End file.
